Known silicon-germanium CMOS structures are fabricated above, or on, a conventional silicon CMOS, and a dielectric layer is provided to separate the convention silicon CMOS from the germanium CMOS. The interconnection between the silicon CMOS and germanium CMOS is difficult to fabricate. This invention provides a local interconnect between the silicon CMOS and germanium CMOS that can significantly increase the device density.
Liu et al., High quality single-crystal Germanium on insulator by liquid-phase epitaxy on Silicon substrate, Applied Physics Letters, vol. 84, no. 14, pp 2563-2565.